The Amazing Race Game: Season 1
The Amazing Race Game: Season 1 is the first ever reality online game made by user Mooyou, based on the phenomenal CBS reality television series, The Amazing Race. In this game, players get to choose their favorite teams among all formats of The Amazing Race and fictionally, "race around the world for one Million dollars." Held at Reality Fan Forums, they will come across geographical, historical and Amazing Race trivial challenges, as well as online games and race among themselves to earn time points, which will be the basis of their pit stop arrival times. The game started April 12, 2009. Results The following teams and players participated in the Race. Placements (per leg) are arranged in finishing order. 1 Margie & Luke and Flo & Zach were not able to finish their tasks on the previous day even after other teams have already checked-in to the pit stop, therefore resulting to a sudden double elimination round. 2 Rob and Amber was not able to complete the detour even after all other teams have already arrived at the pit stop. 3 Toni and Dallas arrived 2nd, but were penalized for an hour due to their mistake in the Roadblock. 4 Leg 8 was a super leg, and shown over two episodes. *Red means the team was eliminated. *Green ƒ means the team won the Fast Forward clue. A green-colored leg number indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *An underlined Blue team's placement means the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speed Bump task in the following leg. *A brown » means the team chose to use a U-Turn; « indicates the team who received it; «» indicates a leg where the U-Turn was available but not used. *An orange > means the team chose to use a Yield; < indicates the team who received it; <> indicates a leg where the Yield was available but not used. *A maroon [''' means a team chose to use a Roundabout; ]' indicates the team who received it; '[ ]' indicates a leg where the Roundabout was available but not used. Episode Titles Episode titles are often taken from quotes made by the racers. 1. "That Little Person and the Blondes Just Keep on Running and Running!" ''- Fuzzie (cdfe88) 2. "I'm Not Gonna Be Affected by Those Vomit Sounds!" - Mirna (uycocoa) 3. "I've Taught Myself Not to Listen to You Whenever You Speak!" - Christina (Sam1994) 4. "We're Nasty Queens, Remember?" - Dustin (eragon) 5. "We're Not Here to Make Love Now, We're Here for War." - Fran (bag) 6. "We'll Just Push Their Buses Off The Cliff!" - Tania (Raymond) 7. "Don't Mention That Dreadful Bloody Meat!" - Mirna (autowil) Race Summary Leg 1 (United States → People's Republic of China) *San Pedro, California, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_States United States] (Fort MacArthur) (Starting Line) * Los Angeles (Los Angeles International Airport) to Shanghai, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/People%27s_Republic_of_China People's Republic of China] (Pudong International Airport) * Pudong International Airport (Shanghai Transrapid) to Hongqiao Station (Shanghai Metro Line 3) *Shanghai (Red Town) *Shanghai (Jing'an Temple) (Overnight Rest) *Shanghai (Dumpling Store) (Nanjing Road East) (unused) *Shanghai (Xintiandi - Taipingqiao Park) *Shanghai (International Exhibition Center) The first Roadblock of the race required one member of each team to prepare a plate of traditional Chinese dumplings. They must then present it to the chef, who will cook it for them and must eat all the dumplings on their plate together with their partner, to receive their next clue - written under their plates. The unused Speed Bump required a team to perform 5 kinds of Tai-Chi exercises before they would continue on the race. Additional Tasks: *At the Jing'an Temple, teams must search the grounds for scrolls with three different departure times, they must pick one and exchange it with the monk in the center of the temple which will allow them to write at a log book and check-in for the night. The last team to arrive at the checkpoint incurred a Speed Bump to be completed on the second half of the leg. *At the Taipingqiao Lake, teams must search for parked rickshaws. They must then use the rickshaws to travel to three different stores marked on a provided map and collect pieces of Jade before checking in to the next pit stop. Leg 2 (People's Republic of China) * Shanghai (Pudong International Airport) to Xiamen (Xiamen Gaoqi International Airport) *Ningde (Huotong Village) *Xiamen (Huli Fort - Cannon) * Xiamen City Proper (Ferry Terminal) to Gulangyu Island (Ferry Terminal) * Gulangyu Island, Xiamen (Shuzhuang Garden) In this leg's roadblock, one team member had to perform a series of steps of the String Lion Dance. They may practice as long as they could before presentation, but if they don't get it in one try, They will be assessed a 30 minute penalty. The detour was a choice between Shop or Dine. In Shop, teams would have to find the four herbs included in the Chinese "si-but." Once teams have bought the four herbs, they must bring it to the chef who will give them their next clue. In Dine teams would have to go to a marked restaurant and feast on bugs, snakes and frogs. Once they have finished the dishes, they will be able to receive their next clue. Both detours occurred in Old Xiamen. Leg 3 (People's Republic of China → Philippines) * Xiamen (Xiamen Gaoqi International Airport) to Manila, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Philippines Philippines] (Ninoy Aquino International Airport) *Quezon City (Araneta Coliseum) *Quezon City (University of the Philippines - Quezon Hall) *Quezon City (University of the Philippines - Main Library) * Clark Air Base, Angeles City, Pampanga (Field) * Clark Air Base (Clearwater Country Club) This leg's Roadblock involved one member of the team to drive a Jeepney along a marked course, collecting passengers along the way to earn PHP150 (roughly 2 - 3 USD). Once teams are able to collect the money, they must drop off passengers in their desired stop before returning to the parking lot and exchanging their collected earnings for their next clue. The Detour was a choice between Fly High or Soar the Stars. In Fly High, teams had to assemble and launch a hot air balloon. In Soar the Stars, teams had to make a parol - a star lantern used during the Christmas season. The Fast Forward involved navigating through the campus by foot in search for three carts, each with a set of Filipino street food the team must consume. After consuming each set, they will retrieve a coin which they will use to exchange with their clue. Additional Tasks: *At the beginning of the leg, teams were asked to find "The Big Dome". Once there, they must go inside the dome using the marked entrance and search the dome's interior for the one seat containing their next clue. Leg 4 (Philippines → Thailand) * Manila (Ninoy Aquino International Airport) to Bangkok, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thailand Thailand] (Suvarnabhumi International Airport) *Nakhon Ratchasima Province (Chokchai Farm) *Nakhon Pathom Province (Samphran Elephant Grounds) *Nakhon Pathom Province (Sanam Chandra Palace - Charlie Mongkhol Art Museum) The Roadblock for this leg involved one member of the team milking a cow until the milk they get reaches a designated line in the provided buckets. The Detour for this leg was a choice between Dress or Transfer. In Dress, teams must go to the elephant grounds and must prepare, dress and make-up two elephants for an upcoming show. In Transfer, teams will proceed to the crocodile pit, and transfer five crocodiles with the aid of two crocodile keepers to another pit around a hundred yards away from the pit they are in. Additional Tasks: *At the beginning of the leg, teams were given a picture of a cow statue. They must figure out that the cow is inside the Chokchai Farms in the Nakhon Ratchasima Province of Thailand. *At the Samphran Elephant Grounds, teams had to get their clue from performing elephants. Leg 5 (Thailand → Nepal) * Bangkok (Suvarnabhumi International Airport) to Kathmandu, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nepal Nepal] (Tribuhuvan International Airport) *Patan (Durbar Square) *Patan (Tibetan Refugee Camp) *Thimi Village, Bhaktapur (Overnight Rest) *Bhaktapur (Changu Narayan Temple Complex) *Nagarkot (Peaceful Cottage) The Detour in this leg was a choice between The Scare's on Me or Potluck. In The Scare's on Me, both team members must wear a traditional Nepalese Mask and costume, get a group of dancers, get to three specific addresses one by one and perform a traditional dance that is usually done to shove away evil spirits. If they have succeeded the task for one address, they will receive a receipt and must search again for another address card at the address box to grab another receipt. They must earn a total of 3 receipts to get their next clue. If they are not successful, they must return the address card at the address box and must choose another address again. In Potluck, teams had to go to a pottery complex and search among thousands of pots for 16 pots with marked flags. Once they get two, they may exchange it with their next clue, however, teams must be careful, because every pot they break will result to a ten-minute penalty. The Speed Bump required one team to aid in carpet making. The Roadblock required one team member scour the temple grounds to recover 4 items of a Buddhist monk. After getting the items, they must present it to the monk in a specified area of the temple, they then must exchange it with a car key, which they must give to the driver of marked cars parked outside the temple to drive them to the pit stop. However, if teams were not able to give the four items correctly, they will be assessed a 30-minute penalty for every item they got wrong at the pit stop. Additional Tasks: *At Thimi Village, teams had to choose a traditional Nepalese family where they will spend a night with. They will then depart the next morning 10 minutes after every team based on their arrivals the previous day, starting at 6:30 am. ' '''Leg 6 (Nepal → Turkey) * Kathmandu, Nepal (Tribuhuvan International Airport) to Izmir, '''Turkey' (Adnan Menderes International Airport) * Cesme (Harbor) * Selcuk, Ephesus (Pamucak Beach) * Sirince (Wine Shop) * Sirince (Nisanyan Hotel) The Detour for this leg was a choice between Brave the Wave and Live with the City. In Brave the Wave, the teams have to learn three extreme water sports commonly done in the region, namely Kitesurfing, Windsurfing and Wakeboarding. Once the teams have successfully learned the basics of the sport, they will be given their next clue. In Live with the City, Teams had to purchase seafood from a nearby market, and deliver it to a specified restaurant in their map. Next, they had to refill 30 1-liter bottles of olive oil, and deliver it to a specified store, lastly, they must bring back 4 barrels of wine back to the harbor where a captain of a ship is waiting, and will hand them their next clue after the barrels were delivered to him. The Roadblock in this leg required one team member to use their sense of taste and find a pair of wine from a set of 20 glasses filled with different kinds of wine. Additional Tasks: * At Pamucak Beach, teams were required to find a diver who will hand them their next clue. Leg 7 (Turkey) *Izmir (Asansor) (Smyrna Agora) * Izmir to Istanbul * Eminomu, Istanbul (Adalar Pier) to Buyukada Island (Ferry Terminal) *Buyukada Island, Istanbul (Ayia Yorgi Church) * Buyukada Island (Ferry Terminal) to Anatolia, Istanbul (Ferry Terminal) *Anatolia, Istanbul (Beylerbeyi Palace) The Fast Forward involved teams going to Smyrna Agora and solving an ancient puzzle depicting the Library of Celsus, where they must claim the clue. However, only one of the five puzzles are correct and no other team may perform the puzzle unless another team has finished it. The winners of the Fast Forward were given plane tickets to Istanbul instead of riding an overnight bus to Istanbul. The Detour was a choice between Tire Now or Tire Later. In Tire Now, teams must assemble a phaeton, a common form of transportation in the island, using only a model as a guide. In Tire Later, teams must tandem bike to a specified park and walk four donkeys back to a maiden at the ferry terminal and exchange it with their next clue. Leg 8 (Turkey → Slovenia → Italy) * Istanbul, Turkey (Sabiha Gökçen International Airport / Ataturk International Airport) to Ljubljana, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Slovenia Slovenia] (Ljubljana Jože Pučnik Airport) *Ljubljana (Dragon Bridge) *Ljubljana (Krizanke Summer Theatre) (Overnight Rest) *Bohinjska Bela (Field) *Bohinjska Bela (Church of St. Margaret) *Bled (Lakeside) *Bled (Island Church) *Bled (Castle Upper Courtyard) (Leg Midpoint; teams are told that this is not the pit stop and must continue) *Bled (River Sava) *Piran (Church of St. Klement) *Koper (Muda Gate) *Trieste, Italy (Concentration Camp) *Trieste (Villa Revoltella) The first Detour of this leg was Exhaustion or Celebration. In Exhaustion, teams had to hike half a mile to a rock cliff and climb the cliff until the designated spot where the clues are attached. Once they get both half of their clues, they will be able to proceed with the Race. Celebration required teams to scour the whole village for five items needed to perform the Slovenian celebration called Kurent. The first Roadblock for this leg was to row a traditional pletna through a marked course while entertaining a group of tourists, which they must tour around the lake. The Speed Bump involved teams going to the Bled Island Church and search for a partying crowd. Then, each member must successfully perform sabrage five times before continuing the race. The Fast Forward that appeared during the second half required teams to go to Lake Sava and white water raft. While rafting, teams must be aware of their surroundings for numbers, which they must sum up correctly to receive the Fast Forward clue. They must do this for an unlimited amount of tries or until the Fast Forward has been claimed. The second Detour of this leg was Take a Ball or Take a Boat. In Take a Ball, teams had to score 10 points in a football match against Trieste's local football team. In Take a Boat, teams had to go to a nearby shore and kayak to a buoy in the middle of the sea, however, teams must be able to counter the waves, the elements and the other kayaks waiting to challenge them. The second Roadblock involved teams solving a puzzle of their next destination. Once they have solved the puzzle, they may be able to proceed to that place and claim the next clue. Additional Tasks: *Teams had to fly to the capital of Slovenia and find their next clue based on the picture of a dragon given to them. *At the Summer Theatre, teams had to randomly pull six departure times leaving the next morning. Leg 9 (Italy → France) * Trieste, Italy (Friuli Venezia Giulia Airport) to Marseilles, France (Marseille Provence Airport) Leg 10 (France) Leg 11 (France → United States) * Lyon, France (Lyon-Saint Exupéry Airport) to XXXXX